The Plan
by Malfoy-Amazing-Bouncing-Ferret
Summary: HBP SPOILERS! What Happened when Harry was out? How Hermione involved with the situation? Which side is she on? Why is Ron not 'supposed' to love Hermione? What does Hermione know that the other Order members don't? HGSS R
1. Planning and Help

**The Plan**

**By: Malfoy-Amazing-Bouncing-Ferret**

Chapter 1: Planning and Help

When Harry handed Hermione the Marauders Map and Ron the Felix Felicis, giving them instructions to split it between themselves plus Ginny, Hermione knew there was danger involved with what was going to happen later that night. Hermione was frightened of what may come that evening. It was close to ten thirty already.

Ginny was walking through the common room towards Hermione and Ron when she asked what was going on. Ron had quickly gulped down his third of Felix and handed it off to Hermione who did the same and passed it on to Ginny after Ron had explained everything to her.

"We're going to have to work quick of we want to corner Malfoy." Ron said in a low whisper.

"I'll be look out at the Room of Requirements." Ginny stated.

"And I'll be watching Snape." Hermione muttered.

"I think that I should do that, Hermione." Ron said a bit defensively.

"I'm a big girl, Ron. I can take him on if I need to."

"Are you sure that you can keep an eye on that nasty old bat?"

"I'm pretty sure that I can 'keep an eye on that nasty old bat!' Ron, you don't need to worry about me." she grumbled. Oh she absolutely hated calling him names. But she had to make sure that the other guys didn't catch on if she didn't call him by an impolite name. It hurt her to talk of her lover in such a way.

"Do you think that we should get the people from the D.A. to help us?" Ginny asked.

"Of course! We're going to need all of the help that we can get, now that Harry isn't here!" Ron snarled.

"Who do you think that we should persuade first?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I think we should talk to Neville and Dean first." Hermione replied.

"I am NOT going to work with Dean! No we will not ask him for help! Anybody but him!" Ginny retorted angrily.

"Fine! No Dean, but Neville. What about Katie, Parvati and Lavender?" Hermione suggested.

"Katie and Parvati. NOT Lavender." warned Ron.

"Alright, Neville, Katie and Parvati then. Is there no one else?" Hermione said getting agitated.

"Guess not, unless we run into anyone in the corridors." Ron whispered.

"Okay, Ron, go get Neville while Ginny and I get Katie and Parvati."

The two Gryffindor girls walked to the girls' staircase while Ron went to the boys' staircase. And ten minutes later, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were explaining what was going on to Neville, Katie and Parvati.

Parvati just yawned and said, "This is ridiculous. I'm going back to bed."

Katie sat on the couch for a moment and said, "Dumbledore has made sure that the school is pretty locked down so that nothing _dark_ can get in. I don't think that anything is going to happen. Good-night." and she followed in suite with Parvati, going back up to bed.

"Neville, will you please believe us? Help us? This is not a joke, please help us?" Hermione pleaded.

"I believe you guys. Yeah, I'll be more than happy to help!" Neville said, jumping up quickly. "Just, let me get dressed. I don't' want to be caught in a duel in my pajamas."

A few minutes later, Neville was dressed and ready to go, wand in hand. Ron looked over the map once more to see where Malfoy had gone but he was nowhere to be found as opposed to Snape who was in his bedchambers.

"Alright, remember what I said, if you run into anybody from the D.A., try to get them to help us. Now, Neville and Ginny, I want you two to stay by the Room of Requirements and watch out for Malfoy. Hermione, you stay by Snapes office door. I'll keep the map with me and I'll be a 'run between' (A/N: he'll keep an eye on them through the map and check up on them in person if it looks like they're in trouble.) okay?" he explained as the others nodded. "Alright then, let's get this show on the road."


	2. Ronald's Orders pt1

**The Plan**

**By: Malfoy-Amazing-Bouncing-Ferret**

Chapter 2: Ronald's orders pt.1

When they clamored out of the portrait hole, Neville and Ginny ran in the direction of the Room of Requirements and Ron decided that he would walk with Hermione down to the dungeons. Once as she was safely stationed there, Ron turned to leave but stopped after a few steps and then turned back to Hermione. "Are you absolutely certain that you can take on Snape yourself?" Hermione nodded. "Okay then, just be careful." He hesitated, looking at Hermione than quickly pressed his lips to hers. And the bravery of his Gryffindorness (or was it Felix?) getting the better of him he whispered, "I love you, Hermione." Then this time, turning and running around the corner to find Neville and Ginny.

Hermione was fuming now. _'Why did he do that! He can't love me! I have Severus!'_ Hermione looked to her watch and it was nearly a quarter after eleven. _'Bloody hell! I have to wait another forty-five minutes for it to happen! I wish Draco would just hurry up with that stupid closet and get this over and done with!'_ Hermione started pacing and wouldn't dare look at her watch. When the time came, it would. Then, Hermione heard footsteps coming from the Entrance Hall. _'Finally! I hope I don't have to wait much longer!'_ But when she caught sight of who was walking her way, she was in utter shock. _'Oh no, not Luna! What could she possibly want!'_

"Ronald sent me. He said that you would need back up." came the ever so dreamy voice of Luna Lovegood.

"I don't need back up! Now go!"

"He told me that you would do this. He told me that if you were to tell me to leave, not to listen. Therefore, I'm going by his orders, not yours." Luna explained.

"Ron is a prat and doesn't know what he's saying. _Therefore, _you should listen to me; not him!" Hermione complained. "Just go, Luna!"

No matter how much Hermione urged her to go, she wouldn't listen.

Finally, from what seemed like non-stop arguing, Professor Flitwick came bustling down the dungeon corridor, shouting.

"Who would have thought, with all of the protection spells on this school!" he didn't seem to notice Luna or Hermione standing at Snape's office door. Quickly, Flitwick ran past the two girls and blasted Snape's office door open and ran in. "Severus, there are Death Eaters in the castle and we need your help!"

Hermione could hear a bit of shuffling around inside then there was a loud 'thud.'

Snape came out of his office and saw Hermione and Luna standing there. He stopped and looked at Hermione a moment longer than necessary and said, "Er…It seems that Professor Flitwick has collapsed, maybe you two should go help him while I go help the others."

Luna ran into his office while Hermione stood there for a moment, looking at Snape.

"Hermione, love, I'll be back down here as soon as possible alright?" He pressed his lips to her forehead and ran to the Astronomy Tower to help Draco.

Someone behind Hermione cleared their throat loudly. She turned to see Luna leaning against the doorway, arms crossed over her chest. "Is there something that I should know about?"

"Keep your nose out of my business! Now let's see what's wrong with Professor Flitwick." Hermione rather forcefully, pushing her way into the office.

"I would say that he's been _stupefied._" Luna said dreamily.

"Well, we need to get him to the Hospital Wing." Hermione levitated the professor, Luna and herself walked up to the Hospital Wing with him a little ahead of them. Luna had opened the door to the Hospital Wing for Hermione and called for Madam Pomfrey.


	3. Ronald's Orders pt2

**The Plan**

**By: Malfoy-Amazing-Bouncing-Ferret**

Chapter 3: Ronald's Orders pt.2

"What in Merlin's name is going - Oh Filius!" Madam Pomfrey shouted, slightly running into the room full of cots. "Put him on the cot. Hurry up now, Miss Granger. Do you know what happened to him?"

"He was running into the dungeons to look for Professor Snape and collapsed in his office. Professor Snape told Luna and I to bring him up here. Professor Flitwick was yelling about Death Eaters in the castle." Hermione explained.

"He looked, to me, as if he was _stupefied._" Luna said.

"Well, ladies, go on back to your dorms and I will see what I can do to help him. Go on now." she commanded, ushering then out of the Hospital Wing.

However, Hermione did not listen to Madam Pomfrey's command of going back to bed. She headed straight for the dungeons, back to Snape's office. Luna following behind and Hermione was ready to blast the annoying girl into oblivion.

Hermione stopped and turned around to look at Luna. "Go away. Go help the others fight. I have other things to attend to."

"I cannot do that."

"What? Why not!"

"Ronald's orders."

Hermione was getting really pissed at this girl. She whipped out her wand and pointed it directly at Luna's heart. "Ronald's orders my arse! Either go away and help the others or I hex you into nothing but a smudge on the ground! And I'm not playing! GO!"

Luna had the look of complete shock on her face. "I know what's been going on between you and Snape. Ronald asked me to follow you. I haven't given him the information that I have gathered but I think I will now. I'll go but he's not going to be happy when he finds out what's been going on!" With that said, Luna was gone.


	4. Sudden Proposals and a Safehouse

**The Plan**

**By: Malfoy-Amazing-Bouncing-Ferret**

Chapter 4: Sudden Proposals and A Safehouse

Hermione just shrugged her shoulders and walked to the dungeons. _'If he gets hurt, he gets hurt! I can't help it if I have feelings for someone else!'_ She sat down behind Snape's desk. Bored out of her mind, waiting for Snape, she opened a drawer of his desk. There were many sheets of parchment in this drawer, many of which had her handwriting on them. They were her 'love notes' to Severus. _'He kept these?'_ Hermione's eyes welled up with tears at the thought of him keeping her letters. She picked up a few to read them. She lifted the rest of them up out of the desk. The dates on the letters dated all the way to the middle of her fifth year. When she looked back into the drawer, she saw a small, black velvet box. Hermione picked up the box but dropped it back into the drawer due to the silky voice that spoke from the doorway. "Hermione?"

"Severus…what's - "

"I figured…" he made his way to where she was standing. "that maybe after this whole mess with the Dark Lord and Potter was over…that perhaps we could get married." he explained, slipping the ring onto her ring finger. "That is," he glanced into her eyes. "if you want to."

"Of course I do, Severus!" she squealed happily, standing on her tip toes to kiss him.

There was a loud 'hem hem' at which both Hermione and Severus turned to the doorway to see Draco Malfoy sporting as smirk.

"Yes Draco?" Hermione asked.

"We should be going. Potter will be down here any second to kill us." Draco cautioned.

"Alright. I owled my mother earlier. She owled me back saying that she will be waiting for your arrival. Also that your mother is already there." she looked to Draco. "Before I can come to check up on you two, I have to go to Bill Weasley's wedding. Then, I'll stop by. Be nice to my mother, she won't tolerate your sarcasm. Be careful, both of you. I love you, Severus." she blurted quickly.

"I love you too, Hermione." Severus breathed, taking one last look at Hermione before running out of his office and out to Hogwarts grounds.


	5. sorry!

A/N: Sorry that I have not updated for a while, school has started for me and I barely have time to write anymore of my stories. I will update when I can though. Thanks much for all of the reviews too!

Malfoy-Amazing-Bouncing-Ferret


	6. The Mystery Man's Engagement Ring

Chapter 5: The Mystery Man's Engagement Ring

Hermione sat at Severus' desk feeling much better knowing that he was going to be safe and somewhere she knew was safe for him. Hermione didn't want to leave his office but knew that she would. She had no clue as to what was happening on the floors above nor did she want to know. She did what she said she'd do; she'd help Severus and Draco a hiding place until it was time to fight the big battle. She was surprised that her mother actually agreed to risk having the danger into her house. She loved Harry, yes but she also loved Severus. She had to help them but had to choose one over the other. Hermione knew that Harry could hold his own even with Ginny, Ron, Neville and Luna. The only ones Severus had was Hermione and Draco, with the help of Dumbledore and her parents that was five people. Severus and Harry were both on the same side, even though Harry didn't believe it.

Severus…such a vile name yet sounds so sweet to come from her mouth. Hermione was in awe, he wanted to marry her and she said yes. She was so ecstatic that she was going to get married to Severus Snape. She just hoped her mother would approve of him. She would be Mrs. Severus Snape.

Eventually, Hermione fell asleep in the office chair, head rested against the large oak desk. She didn't know when everything would blow over nor did she care.

Hermione having quite a wonderful dream when she was awoken by a large pair of hands shaking her shoulders.

"Hermione, wake up! It's over, come on. Everyone's in the Hospital Wing." the redhead whispered.

"Mmmm……what did you say?" Hermione yawned, sitting straight and stretching her arms over her head.

"Everyone's up in the Hospital Wing and that it's over."

Ron and Hermione left the office and was walking to the Hospital Wing in silence when Hermione broke the silence. "Is Harry alright?"

"I don't know. He hadn't shown up at the Hospital Wing when I left for you." Ron said, opening the door for Hermione.

She looked around the Hospital to see Flitwick still lying down, and Neville was sitting up in a bed whilst Madam Pomfrey was trying to coax him to take a potion. Lupin, Tonks, and Ginny standing around another bed which was vacated by someone unnoticeable.

At the sound of the large doors closing everyone turned to Hermione. Ginny immediately ran to Hermione, throwing her arms around her. Hermione hugged back but stared at the lifeless form Lupin and Tonks were sitting by. Ginny noticed this and spoke. "Greyback attacked him. He'll never be the same again. Lupin was saying that he will not be a full werewolf but he will have some characteristics of one. Mum and Dad are on their way. I would suppose Flure is coming along too. What if she doesn't want to marry him now that he's…different. He will be so heartbroken. If you'll excuse me, I have to go find Harry and bring him back up here." With that, Ginny was out of the Hospital.

Hermione made her way into the chair next to Bill. Ron sat next to her and Lupin and Tonks were sitting opposite to them. "He will be alright, won't he?"

"Yeah, he'll be alright. He'll never look the same; he'll have all of those scars forever. I mean, yeah they'll fade a little but they'll always be there." Lupin explained. "I'm kind of envious actually. He will not transform. He will never have to go through the pain every month. He's lucky."

It wasn't long before Ginny had returned with Harry right behind her.

Hours went by and everyone was in and out of the Hospital Wing, checking on Bill. Fleur never turned away from him when finding out of his condition. Tonks practically confessed her undying love for Lupin and Mrs. Weasley and Fleur had kind of came up with a truce. Over all, it was a productive yet mournful night.

After Dumbledore's funeral, Hermione packed her trunk to go home. It was already decided that she, Harry and Ron were not going back to Hogwarts the next year, even if it did reopen. They would look for the rest of the horcruxes and destroy them. They would also visit Godric's Hollow beforehand. But first, they would have to attend Bill and Flure's wedding.

Hermione was sitting in the kitchen with Ginny. She had just been told by Ginny that Harry had broken it off with her. It was kind of disappointing but Hermione knew that Harry had a good reason to not be with Ginny.

"You know, Hermione, I think that you and Ron would be absolutely perfect for each other." Ginny stated.

"I…uh…I don't think that we would be right for each other. Sorry, but Ron's…it's just…well…"

"He's not mature enough for you. I understand. Just give him some time. He'll grow up someday."

"I can't wait forever for him. What if I find someone else, get married to them, have children with them, and then that _'someday' _comes along? I'll already be with someone else! What if I'm already with someone else? What if I'm already engaged to someone?"

"You're engaged to someone?" a voice said from the kitchen doorway.

Hermione and Ginny turned to see Ron followed by Harry walk into the kitchen and sit across from the two girls.

"Who are you engaged to, 'Mione?" Harry asked, looking nervously over at Ron.

"Nobody. You were listening, weren't you?" Hermione asked, looking from Harry to Ron. They both nodded. "Ron, I'm sorry. I'm-"

"No need to explain, Hermione. I understand I'm not _mature_ enough for you. You want somebody who's mature and smart enough for you. I'm obviously not in that category. But as your friend, I would like to know who he is." Ron explained, sounding a bit hurt.

"I told you guys that I'm not with anybody!" Hermione hissed defensively.

"Oh really? Then why are you wearing an expensive engagement ring?" Ginny asked, holding Hermione's left hand up to show the ring that Severus gave her. "Is there something that you'd like to tell us?"

"I cannot tell you who he is yet. Not yet. When the time is right, you all will know. I promise." Hermione said looking at her three friends.

"Fine. You don't have to tell us and we won't badger you about him." Ron spat sourly.

"Thank you. Err…I sent a letter to mum saying that I would be coming home for a bit later today. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, I think that before we do anything we should take a week long break. We've been through a lot and have a lot more coming ahead. So, we need to rest up."

"Good, I better get my trunk and go. I told mum that I would be home for dinner this evening."

After Hermione got her trunk, she stood in the living room of the Burrow and said her good byes to everyone and apparated home.

* * *

A/N: Thank you very much for the reviews. Sorry that I haven't updated lately. I've been quite busy moving my bedroom and I ended up packing all of my fan fic stuff in the bottom of my trunk and just got it all out today. Hope you like this chapter. I hate it but I'm hoping to get somewhere with this. Thank you again for the reviews. I'll try to review sooner. And for those who are reading my other story as well as this one, I'm working on another story although I will not get it posted until I'm done with DDWL. Thank ya bunches!

Malfoy-Amazing-Bouncing-Ferret


	7. To Tell Or Not To Tell The Parents

**The Plan**

**By: Malfoy-Amazing-Bouncing-Ferret**

Chapter 6: To Tell Or Not To Tell The Parents

When Hermione arrived at the Granger home, Mrs. Granger jumped out of a chair in the kitchen and threw her arms around her daughter, hugging her tightly.

"Hello mum. I've missed you too. Now can I please breath?" Hermione asked, out of breath.

"Come on Janice, let go of the poor girl." Mr. Granger chuckled from the kitchen doorway.

"Sorry, Hermione. You've been gone for ages!" Mrs. Granger said, letting go.

"Hey pumpkin. We've missed you." Mr. Granger hugged Hermione.

"Missed you too, dad."

"Your friends got here safely. They're in the basement right now, if you want to go visit."

"Ohhhh! Yes, I'll go visit now. I'll be up when dinner is ready." she squealed, heading for the basement door.

Running down the basement stairs, Hermione heard someone shout, "What's happening? Who's there?"

"Severus! It's me!" Hermione said, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Hermione? You're here already? How long will you be staying?" He asked, kissing the top of her head and hugging her tightly, lifting her into the air.

"Yes, I'm here. Harry told us that we should wait a week and get our rest. I'm staying for a week!" she held his face in her hands and pressed her lips to his.

"Merlin! A week! I don't think a week is enough." he set her back to the ground.

"I know a week isn't long. I wish I could stay longer but I have to help Harry. So, how has your stay here been?"

"It's been alright. Now that you're here, it's going to be better."

"Where are Draco and Narcissa?"

"Narcissa is taking a short nap before dinner and Draco is upstairs looking at that black box in the family room."

"Oh! You mean Draco has discovered the muggle device called the TV? I need to see this."

Hermione and Severus walked into the family room to see Draco watching the TV.

"So, Draco, what has you so engrossed on the tele?" Hermione asked.

"It's something that your father calls _The Wizard of OZ_. I like it. You muggles are so interesting; I never thought that your kind could be so…so…so…"

"Amazing?" Hermione asked, with amusement.

"Yes. Now that I know how you muggles live, I'm kind of envious. I love it!"

By the time Draco was finished Hermione was giggling madly, holding onto Severus' arm for support.

"Hey everyone, dinner is ready." Mr. Granger shouted from the kitchen.

"I'll go get mother. You two can go on without me." Draco said, standing up and leaving the room.

At the dinner table, Narcissa and Janice were deep into a conversation about the difference between muggle and wizarding money. While Draco was telling Mr. Granger of the different businesses in the magical world. Hermione and Severus, on the other hand, were sharing knowing glances.

"Hermione?" Severus asked, leaning in closer so only she could hear.

"Yes?"

"Do you think, that perhaps, we should tell your parents about us? They're going to find out sooner or later."

"Right now?"

"Well, yes. I think we should do it now."

"What if they're so mad that they refuse to let you stay here anymore? I don't want them to kick you out. You'll be found and perhaps killed! I don't want you to die."

"Hermione! What are the two of you whispering about over there?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Nothing, dad, nothing."

"Nonsense! Tell us what is so interesting that you don't want to share with the rest of us!"

"Daddy, it's nothing!"

"Hermione, let's just tell them. They want to know." Severus persuaded.

"Fine! We'll tell them if you really want to be thrown out." Hermione turned to look at her parents. "Mum, dad, Severus and I are engaged. As soon as this war is over we plan to marry."

The room was silent except for the sound of Draco's silver ware lightly scratching against his plate. Mr. and Mrs. Granger both stared from Hermione to Severus. Then, Mr. Granger took another bite of his steak. "Congradulations pumpkin. But I think, if there is a slight chance that one of you may die in this war, why not marry now."

"What?" Hermione asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes, get married before you leave." Mr. Granger stood up and walked over to the calendar on the wall. "Let's see…today's Wednesday" For a minute all that they could hear was mumbling. "I've go it!" He turned to look at Hermione and Severus. "Get married tomorrow evening."

"What! Daddy, that's too soon! Why are you not mad at me?"

"I want you to be happy, Hermione. As long as you're happy, I'm happy. Besides, I like Severus."

"I agree with your father, Hermione. I'll support you on your decisions, whatever they may be." Janice said.

Hermione looked at Severus. "What do you think?"

"Would you like to get married tomorrow?

"I know that the sensible side of me is giving in. I also think that it's too soon."

"We've been together for two years, it hasn't been too soon."

" I suppose you're right." she looked back at her parents. "We'll get married tomorrow."

* * *

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated my story. I've been so busy that I haven't had much time to even think about the next few chapters. I'll try to update sooner. 

Malfoy-Amazing-Bouncing-Ferret


End file.
